Amor no ar
by Saakura.Cherry
Summary: Sasuke se reencontra com Itachi,e este marca um enscontro para o confronto final em Konoha,mas como ele consiguirá voltar?Principalmente agora que uma antiga companheira de time habita seus pensamentos?Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**-legenda:**_**''pensamento''**_

"**fala"**

**CN:cão ninja(priguiça de escrever) **

**Todos estavam a procura de sasuke que tinham acabado de se encontar com seu "querido e amado irmão'' .Ele estava num caverna pensando nas coisas que Itachi o disse:**

**Flash back on:**

**Os dois herdeiros do clã uchiha se encarava com o sharingan de nível três ativado nos olhos.Era uma cena que os dois temiam anciosamente,principalmente sasuke, que havia treinado todo esse tempo, apenas para esse esperado dia.**

**Os dois sem nem esperar se atacam.Depois de uma série de ataques, aparente mente ferido e sasuke se aproxima para lhe aplicar mais uma série de golpes,quando o mais velho fala:**

**Itachi"Parece que você cresceu, não é sasuke ?"**

**Sasuke"hupf...(ele sempre fala isso né)"**

**Mas quando sasuke menos esperao corpo de Itachi se transforma em vários corvos e saem voando,ele escuta uma voz dizendo**

**Itachi:Aqui não é lugar certo pra continuarmos...Me encontre na sede do Clã Uchiha(aquela de konoha,certo?) E assim todos os corvos sumiram.**

**Flash back off:**

**Mas mal deu tempo pra lembrar quando ouviu a voz dos outros integrantes da "Hebi" **

**Karin"Sasuke!!O que aconteceu senti seu chakra se chocar com um outro!"**

**Sasuke"Eu mandei só virem se eu chamar!"**

**Suigetsu"Ficamos curiosos..."**

**Sasuke"mudança de planos!Não tenho tempo para explicações!"**

**E assim os quatro saíram de lá em silencio,e a karin agarrada num braço de sasuke,e esse não gostando nada disso,mas apenas tinha na cabeça a imagem de naruto e por incrível que pareça sakura era a mais importante.**

**Em outro lugar bem longe dali estava sakura com dois cães ninjas que Kakashi havia lhe dado,totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos em um crto moreno de cabelos rebeldes e olhos de onix''**_**ele está bem??o que ele estará fazendo??Não importa!Vc tem que ser forte sakura!Vc vai resgata-lo!''**_

**Mas um de cães ninjas a tira de seus pensamentos:**

**CN1"Consigo sentir o cheiro dele espalhado por alguns lugares..."**

**CN2"mais forte em um lugar espefíco.Porém podem estar tentando nos enganar...Sakura o que fazemos??"**

**Sakura"vão atrás de naruto,kiba e kakashi-sensei,e eu vou atrás do cheiro mas forte..."**

**CN1"mas vai enfrenta-lo sosinha?pode ser perigoso!"**

**CN2"os mais prudente seria vc vir conosco..."**

**Sakura"não!sasuke-kun jamais me machucaria**_**''eu acho''**_

**CN1"certo então já vamos,mas todo cuidado é pouco."**

**Sakura"Hai!"**

**Mal terminou de falar e já viu os dois cães sumirem de sua vista.Então começou a ir para o local indicado mais bem rápido para não o perde-lo de vista,e como havia treinado,conseguia apagar o seu chakra completamente.**

**Não muito longe dali um o quarteto caminhava...**

**Sakura estava feliz,mas logo ficou nervosa sôo em pensar que se ultimo encontro com sasuke não tinha sido agradável,pois ele tinha tentado matar naruto e a própria.Foi aí que começou a ouvir vozes,e uma muito conhecida,sim!Era ele!Largou tudo o que tinha em mãos perto de um rio,e se agachou em uma arbusto,de forma que pudesse enxergar-lo sem que ele pudesse vê-la.Espreitou os olhos de modo que o podia ver com clareza.**

**Mas agora preferia que não estivesse tão caro assim.Seus olhos se arregalaram,não pode se conter ali parada,levantou-se rapidamente espantando a todos pois não havia sentido sua presença.**

**Uchiha Sasuke estava lá sim porem não estava sosinho,e o que lê doeu mais o coração é que havia uma mulher,mais ou menos da sua idade agarrada no braço dele!**

**Karin"Mas..oq??como??"**

**Já suigetsu olhava pra sakura como se fosse um animal admirando sua presa**

**Suigetsu"Mas coisa rosada mais linda!"**

**Nisso algumas lágrimas começaram a cair,e não se arrependendo disso.**

**Sakura"Traidor!"disse com muita firmeza**

**Suigetsu"hu..Vc a conhece??"**

**Sasuke"..."**

**Então Juugo começou a ficar insano,e foi atacar Sakura,e esta também dominada pela a fúria o atacou com sua força monstruosa,bem na barriga com uma velocidade incrível,surpreendendo a todos a ali Juugo caiu desmaiado e Sasuke aproveitou a deixa pra dar uma pontada na nuca de sakura fazendo a mesma desmaiar,e num impulso desconhecido ele a pegou no colo para que ela não caísse no chão,viu que ela estava muito mais forte e também**_**"mais bonita..No que eu to pensando!"**_**Depois disso foram até uma caverna próxima para se abrigarem,e esperarem Juugo acordar pois esse ainda estava desmaiado com soco de Sakura,e a mesma ainda estava sendo carregada por Sasuke e Juugo por Suigetsu.**

**Ao chegar na caverna, Juugo logo acordou,e percebeu que menina que havia lhe dado o soco estava dormindo tranqüilamente bem perto de Sasuke.**

**Karin:Você devia ter deixado ela lá!Ela só está ocupando espaço!**

**Mas Sasuke mal ouvia o desespero da garota,apenas fitava a kunoich de cabelos rosa,até que sentiu Juugo se aproximar.**

**Juugo"Ela está bem?"**

**Sasuke"Apenas desmaiada."**

**Juugo"Ela é muito boa.Acho que ela fez alguma coisa com aquele chakra vindo das mãos dela...sinto minha barriga formigar..."**

**Sasuke:"Bem possível,afinal sempre controlou chakra muito bem."**

**Suigetsu:"Vc a conhece?"**

**Sasuke"Hai,minha ex-companheira de time,Haruno Sakura."**

**Suigetsu olhava para ela como se quisesse come-la viva.**

**Suigetsu"Ela é realmente uma gracinha!Oe Sasuke!Posso ficar com ela? "**

**Sasuke ativa sharingam"Não se aproxime!"**

**Juugo"O que vamos fazer se ela acordar?"**

**Sasuke"Apenas deixe que ela se vire"**

**E assim os quatro adormeceram,menos Sasuke que ainda fitava a a chover e Sakura começa a se espreguiçar, colocando a mão no local atingido(nuca).Depois que focaliza onde está,e se lembra do que aconteceu,se levanta e sente uma mão puxando o seu pulso,e fica surpresa ao ver seu dono.**

**Sasuke"Sakura,deixe disso e se deite,está frio lá fora."**

**Sakura"Qualquer que esteja longe de você está ótimo."**

**E com isso saiu correndo,mais tinha que concordar estava muito frio,mas só em pensar na cena de Sasuke e Karin,seu ódio lhe aquecia,aumento a velocidade ao notar que estava sendo seguida,mas não adiantou pois logo sentiu seu pulso ser segurado novamente,pela mesma mão,e sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.**

**Mas como mágica o pensamento de Karin agarrada em Sasuke voltou a sua mente,e na mesma hora arremessou Sasuke para longe,e esse caiu em pé.**

**Sakura"Traidor!" E avançou pra cima dele com tudo que tinha,esse apenas desviava.**

**Sasuke"Sakura não quero te machucar!"**

**Mas a mesma continuava,até que Sasuke perdeu a paciência pegou sua Katana,e foi numa velocidade incrível que Sakura não pode ver,e encostou a lâmina no pescoço da Kunoich.**

**Sasuke"Não abuse de minha paciência..."**

**Sakura se sentiu nas nuvens ao ter o corpo do shinobi tão perto do seu,mas ao mesmo tempo lembrou-se da cena o que a fez ficar com ódio,e tentou dar uma cotuvelada,mas Sasuke a parou fazendo com que ficasse de frente para ele.Sakura parou e os dois ficaram se fitando,até que Sakura voltou a caminhar.**

**Sakura"Se já disse o que queria,adeus!"**

**Mas novamente sentiu um puxão e quando se viu estava envolvida num abraço de Sasuke!Ele estava sendo tão... carinhoso...E isso não era de seu jeito.Eles estavão muito próximos,suas respirações s misturavam,quando seus lábios estavam se aproximando,Sakura sente uma mão em sua cintura,o que a fez despertar de seu"transe" e empurrar Sasuke para longe.**

**Sakura"O que você pensa que está fazendo?!"**

**Sasuke"Mas o que..."-ele não teve tempo de terminar o que ia dizer,apenas deviava de um soco brutalmente forte.**

**Sakura:"Volta pra sua amiguinha!"**

**Sasuke"Ciúmes,sakura?"Disse com um meio sorriso no rosto**

**Sakura"e vc fica feliz com isso é?"**

**Sakura se vira e continua a caminhar,e murmura"adeus",deixando um Sasuke confuso pra trás''kuso!eu nem tive tempo para...falar,que itachi entraria em contato com Konoha,e que...esquece..''E seguiu para a carverna onde seus companheiros o esperavam confusos.**

**Karin"onde vc estava?e...cadê ela?O.O"**

**Sasuke"ela já foi..."**

**Suigetsu"Karin não se iluda,ela é ralmente mais bonita que vc..."**

**Mas acaba levando uma pancada...**

**Karin"baka!"**

**Sasuke"parem os dois,precisamos chegar ao nosso destino ainda hj."**

**Juugo"E para onde vamos?"**

**Sasuke"V6 saberão ..."**

**E assim eles continuam sua jornada...**

**Não muito longe dali,uma kunoich pensava inquieta...Até que...**

**Naruto"Sakura-channnnnnnn!"**

**Sakura"Domo,minna."(extremamente triste)**

**Kakashi:"Aconteceu alguma coisa Sakura?Vc parece mais.. triste?"**

**Yamato:"E cadê Uchiha Sasuke?"**

**Sakura**_**''E agora...eles vão descobrir que eu estive com Sasuke e o deixei ir embora...Calma sakura...pense..''**_

**Sakura"ehhh,foi apenas um engano,só isso!"**

**Continua... **


	2. Chapter 2

Minna !

Mais um capda fic!

Mandem-me reviews ,e me digam suas opiniões sobre ela ,ta?

A quase esquecendo.Minna esse cap é o destino deles,e apesar de tudo não se enganem pois essa fic não é Narusaku e sim Sasusaku!

O hebi continuava seu caminho com um sasuke pensativo_''Será que eu devo voltar para konoha,afinal Itachi estará lá...Demo..."_Ele não queria envolver Sakura,Naruto,Kakashi ou qualquer outro de Konoha.Itachi já havia acabado com tuda a sua família uma vez.E aquelas pessoas eram como se fossem um segunda família para ele,não queria perder tudo outra vez,e nem agüentaria ver Naruto,que era como se fosse um meio irmão,e Sakura então nem se fala.Ele não sabia como e nem porque mas estava sentido algo por ela.Desde Genins sempre foram um time de amigos,e sempre gostava de ter que protege-la,tanto é que quando Naruto passou a protege-la,é que ele foi embora.Mas porque?Por que queria tanto estar ao lado dela,por que queria tanto protege-la?Sempre foi ela que se declarou e ele sempre a rejeitava e a chamava de fraca quando na verdade queria protege-la.Quem sabe por medo,medo da felicidade.Sempre quis matar Itachi e para ele essa era única ambição que deveria ter.Então se lembrou do seu segundo sonho:Reconstruir se clã.

O que faria voltava e esperava por Itachi e aproveitava para ver sua segunda família.Ou procurava por Itachi até acha-lo não pondo assim em risco a vida de uma certa Kunoich de cabelos rosa.Não!jamais deveria por a vida dela ou de qualquer outro amigo em risco!Então havia tomado a decisão e precisava sair daquela rota antes que mudasse de idéia!

Karin"Sasuke?Para aonde vamos,norte ou leste?

Sasuke"Leste."

Em outro lugar havia uma kunoich pensativa no que iria fazer depois do seu encontro com Sasuke, afinal ainda o amava.Mas aquele abraço...fez seu coração bater mais rápido,e ela corou,mas pelo arecia nenhum copanheiro havia notado sua mudança temporária de cor.

Estava em grupo formado por Sai,Naruto,Kakashi-sensei e Yamato.Mas todos estavam muito preocupados com aquele que estavam caçado e que segundo Naruto olevaria para Konoha nem que tivesse que arrancar todos os seus braços e pernas e ter que ser preso um ano inteiro com Lee.

Mas ela... ela só se preocupava o que ele estaria fazendo com aquela garota...

A missão resgate á Uchiha Sasuke foi um completo fracasso!O time passou exatamente uma semana atrás do mesmo e tudo o que encontraram foram armadilhas e peças falsas.

Naruto e Sakura estavam deceicionados,mas principalmente ela.

Estava á noite e ainda demorarai um pouco para voltarem para Konoha,derrotados,acabados,desanimados,sem esperanças,tristes.Naruto se perguntava_"O que esse teme tem contra eu e a Sakura-chan?Por que ele não quer voltar!Orochimaru está morto!"_Mas foi tirado de seus questionamentos internos pela voz de kakashi:

Kakashi"Vamos para i dormir aqui um pouco.''Deu uma boa pausa vendo que Naruto e Sakura continuavam indiferentes e continuou "Naruto!Sakura!Isso vale pra vocês dois também !"

Os dois fracamnete responderam"hai"

KAkashi fez um fogueira,que agora todos a rodeavam.O silêncio pairava no ar.Até que Naruto não agüentava mais aquilo,aquele silêncio todo estava deixando mais louco do que já estava.

Naruto"Minna,Gomen né?Eu vou caminhar um pouquinho."

E saiu deixando um time preucupado e pensativo.Sai e Yamato se perguntavam por que ele pediu desculpas.Já kakashi se perguntava se ele estava assim por causa do Sasuke ou por causa da Sakura.Sakura estava se sentido culpada,e muito.Por ela é que ele fez a promessa de trazer Sasuke de volta.Foi por ela que ele quase morreu inúmeras vezes.Agora ela entendia como ele se e sentia.Qaundo viu a aquela garota no braço de Sasuke,ela se sentiu só,rejeitada.Agora sabia,que era assim que ele se sentia em relação a ela,quando ele dava a vida por ela e esta apenas devolvia com pancadas,mas mesmo assim o ninja imperativo nunca se abalava,e sempre estava sofrendo por dentro,e foi essa alegria dele por dentro que a motivou a pedir a Godaime para treinar.Mas acabaou percebendo que nunca nem perguntou a ele como se sentia,agora entendia o porque de Naruto querer trazer Sasukede volta.Se sentia péssima,só em pensar que não a Naruto sobre seu reencontra com seu amado,pois ele era o primeiro que deveria saber,ele deveria estar achando que não é forte o suficiente,mas na verdade era muito mas forte que pensava.Então levantou-se decidida._"Naruto agora que te entendo...Não posso ficar parada.Posso até não poder corresponder seus sentimentos,mas posso tentar te fazer feliz e tentar esquecer a pessoa que eu sei que nunca olhará para mim,issovocê terá que decidir,mas eu prometo por você,Naruto,que farei tudo ao meu alcance."_

Depois de um tempode caminhada pelo bosque e pastagem calma do reino da Grama(que fica praticamente vizinho a Konoha),A kunoich avistou uma figura sentado olha pro céu e para as pelas estrelas que ele ostentava a noite.Ela se aproximou,e naruto virou-se e ficou surpreso.Sakura estava corada devido ao frio,cabelos ao vento,olhos esmeraldas brilhando,na opinão dele e da maioria dos rapazes da vila ela era mais uma deusa do que uma humana.

Naruto"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura"** Daijoubu ka** ?

Naruto"Hai(bem triste).Demorou um pouco para ele continuar."Gomen né?Acho que eu sou fraco né?

Sakura"Mentiroso."

Naruto a olhou surpreso,afinal o que eu ela quis disser com isso,mas nem teve tempo de continuar seus pensamentos sobre a ação da companheira de time pois a mesma continuou...

Sakura"Na verdade a fraca aqui sou eu.Sabe desde de Genins que eu te trato como se fosse superior a você,só que...eu sempre fui a mais fraca.Eu falava que amava o Sasuke-kun e te desprezava completamente.Quando ele foi embora,eu enlouqueci!E a primeira pessoa que pedi para traze-lo de volta foi você.Sabe eu merecia receber um não e ser humilhada na frente de te todos mas você fez uma promessa e até hoje se sacrifica por mim né?

A cada palavra que sakura dava Naruto se surpreendia,ele a amava,e lógico que quem ama se sacrifica por seu amor ,certo?

Sakura"Acho que você sempre foi bem mais maduro do que eu.Sabe eu estaria mentindo para meu melhor amigo se eu falasse que não amo mais o sasuke-kun,e que estaria com o coração livre para você ou qualquer outro...

Então deu uma pequena pausa e deixando um Naruto triste e sem palavras.Sakura pensou_''O que eu gostaria de ter além da segurança do Sasuke-kun,?...Seu amor ,mais isso seria impossível,para eu dar ao Naruto...mas..."_Sakura pensou bem no que diria seguir mas era necessário e justo então...

Sakura"Mas isso não significa que eu não possa te dar uma chance..."E deu um sorriso bem caloroso o que fez com Naruto a olhasse supreso...

Sakura"Isso é o que eu sempre desejei do sasuke-kun, como te entendo agora acho que você merece isso mais do que ninguém...Eu não o esqueci mas não significa que eu não possa tentar certo!"E assim colocou a língua de fora e piscou um olho,uma pose de menina sapeca.

Naruto"Demo,Sakura-chan,

Sakura"Dame Naruto!Você merece mais também não abusa ta?"Ficando assim em pé e dando a mãopara o amigo se levantar,e este após olhar um bom tempo aceitou disse:

Naruto"Yoshi!Comigo aqui você nem vai se lembrardo teme!"Sakura deu um risinho pela rápida mudança de humor doUzumaki,mas logo acabou ao ver que ele ficou sério novamente.

Naruto"Mas,isso não quer disser que eu não vá cumprir a minha promessa."deu uma pequena pausa e retornando com um sorriso no rosto "Só que quando o teme voltar você nem mais dar bola pra ele,Sakura-chan!"

Sakura apenas riu.E assimos dois retornaram a junto o resto do time.Ambos com sorrisos no rosto.Naruto porque havia ganhado a chance da sua vida para provar o seu valor a sua amada.Sakura por que tirou um peso de suas costas.Sabia que jamais iria poder sentir algo pelo ninja hiperativo mas,isso não quer dizer que não podia deixa-lo feliz pelo menos por um tempinho .E com essa idéia adormeceu com um sorriso no rosto_"Arigato Naruto,Acho que eu agora vou poder pagar alguma pare dos favores que te devia né, por que minha dívida com você será eterna!" _


End file.
